


Take My Pain Away

by GoddessofDawn



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofDawn/pseuds/GoddessofDawn
Summary: Evaline Swan, it used to be the name of one of the best dancers London had seen. She could impress anyone with her graceful steps and her elegant choreography. Theatres loved her.But now, it was the name of a broken and hurt teenager dealing with all kinds of pain who wanted nothing more than to curl up and die.But it was also the name of the God of War's mate.A story of love, healing and my personal favourite, lemons, plenty of juicy citrusy content soon.Jasper / OC





	Take My Pain Away

Are you okay?

The worst and most annoying god damned question everyone kept on asking me. My mum, for once, was actually showing interest in me by asking that question over and over. I thought I had mastered the art of lying but I guess she wasn't convinced.

After all, I wouldn't be able to walk properly ever again, forget dancing.

But I guess she had to notice these things as doctor. She began talking to me about her brother, whom I hadn't heard of until then, explaining he was a good man and he lived in a nice house next to a beautiful forest, back where she was born.

I didn't understand why she was explaining the little rainy town she had escaped as soon as she turned eighteen. But I soon understood, a bit too late.

She was shipping me off.

At that moment, I didn't care. I hadn't seen anyone since the accident and I planned to keep it that way. I didn't want to hear the gossip of the star dancer crashing and burning, becoming the broken limping girl. I couldn't stand the looks of pity.

But looking at the wretched place, I could see why my mum ran away. Everything was wet, cold and green. It was quiet, nothing was moving and everyone in this town looked dead. Every horror movie I had watched happened in a small town like this, in the middle of no-fucking-where.

"Don't worry, I thought I'd hate this place when I first moved from Arizona." The brunette besides me chuckled, driving me to her house-my new home in her monstrosity of a truck.

"I'm sure something interesting will happen. You never know who you'll meet." She said cryptically, glancing at me before focusing on the road.

"What, you can see the future?" I asked. She didn't answer, giving me another cryptic smirk as silence filled the truck again.

We had arrived at a middle sized white wooden house. The forest was behind it, much like mum described. I thought Bella was alone in the house since Uncle was at work, but two insanely pale and beautiful people waited for us.

The boy, who was Bella's boyfriend, took my luggage, while the little girl, who had a surprisingly strong grip, helped me out of the truck and into the house.

"Thanks..."

"Oh you can call me Alice. I'm Bella's best friend. It's going to be wonderful having you around!" The little ball of energy hugged me gently, probably trying to not cause pain.

"And I'm Edward. Bella's boyfriend." A smooth voice interjected. I saw the bronze haired boy walk out the house, an arm around my blushing cousin.

"Well, I'm tired, hungry and in pain but everyone calls me Evaline." Hopefully, they got the message. I just wanted to sleep. It was only seven here, but I was running on London standard time, which was six hours ahead, plus jet lag.

"We'll leave you to get some rest. I'll be home in a while." Bella assured me. I gave a smile, before quickly getting inside, well, as quickly as someone can with crutches.

Monday rolled around and Bella left for school and I left for an appointment with my new doctor and physiotherapist. Surprise suprise, Forks was so small, there was no real physiotherapist, so they hired the only guy with the appropriate degree.

* * *

 

I heard he was supposed to be good, but the poor guy was swarmed with work already, being the best surgeon and ER doctor. But I didn't feel too guilty because the worst case ER scenario was probably a broken nail or a knee scrape in this town.

"Do you want me to be there with you?" Uncle asked me, in his uniform, having just enough time to drop me off.

"No. It's fine." I assured him, as I sat down in the waiting room seat.

"Just call me if you need anything." And with that he was off. I sighed. Between my mum, my runaway dad, my distant uncle and busy cousin, I guess it was impossible to get the necessary attention and love in my family. Even if you're in crutches.

"Evaline Swan?" A smooth voice asked. Looking up, I met familiar topaz eyes and I was surprised that this handsome movie star was talking to me. Smooth combed hair, high cheekbones, melty voice, no wonder the nurse at the desk swooned.

I just have a thing for blondes.

"You're here for a checkup and your regular physiotherapist sessions." I nodded as he scribbled something on a clipboard.

"Right. I'll take you to my office for examination." He held my arms as I stood up shakily and soon, we were walking in comfortable silence to his office.

"So, you're from London I hear." The doctor spoke up, trying to make small talk.

"Yeah. I was born in Versailles though. My dad's French, my mum is American, but I grew up in London." I hoped he would leave it at that, but of course, luck was never on my side.

"I heard you're staying with Bella and the Cheif." I nodded, wincing a little as my leg began hurting from standing too long. He stopped after that, and finally, I sat down on the examination table, a little tired.

"So, from your documents, it says you had surgery two months ago. You have nerve damage and need regular checkups and therapy." I nodded. The doctor went into full professional mode. His cool hands soothed the burning feeeling in my left leg as he felt over the scar and the burn mark.

"Well, since the damage was serious. It will take at least a month before you can walk without the pain. You'll be stuck with a slight limp though, however, I can't guarantee much at this stage." He explained, I nodded. I heard all this before.

"Can I just get some pain meds?" I asked. I could barely sleep because of this leg. He nodded, scribbling some prescription to me, before turning back to me on his swivelling chair that I wanted to spin in.

"As for school. Clearly, you can't go back, but you're a smart girl, I don't want you falling behind." He seemed to be mulling over something. I didn't like where he was going with this.

"My daughter can bring some homework for you and as for studying, your Uncle seemed more than happy with the idea." Could he get to the point already?

"My wife will be more than happy to homeschool you. You can meet her and discuss everything over dinner tonight. Bella will be there." As if the presence of my cousin soothed the wound that my uncle had planned everything behind my back.

I've been here one day, I was meeting a bunch of strangers over dinner, I was going to be homeschooled by one of said strangers and everyone was all smiles and laughs like everything was fine and fucking dandy.

What the fuck?


End file.
